1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room air conditioner having a plurality of air blow openings and vanes disposed in each air blow opening as air direction control means.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing an air blow opening of a room air conditioner being a conventional ceiling-embedded air condition. In the drawing, reference numeral 1 denotes a decorative panel fixed to a room air conditioner main body; reference numeral 1a denotes an air blow opening for blowing out an air conditioned by a heat exchanger of a freezing cycle (not shown) inside of the main body; reference numeral 1b denotes an internal air passage in the decorative panel 1; reference numeral 2 denotes a respective one of vanes arranged at each air blow opening 1a; reference numeral 2a denotes a vane rotary shaft of the vane 2 which controls an air blow direction; reference numeral 3 denotes an air blow shutdown member mounted when the member is installed at an air blow opening 1a which is not used.
In the air blow opening 1a to which an air blow shutdown member 3 is mounted, an air is not blown out from the air blow opening 1a, but the unused air blow opening is the same as a used air blow opening 1a not having an air blow shutdown member in other respects. The air blow shutdown member 3 is hardly seen from a user because the member is positioned at the depth of an internal air passage 1b.
A room air conditioner which is a conventional ceiling-embedded air conditioner is configured as described above. With such configuration, in the case where any of plural air blow openings 1a is not used, the air is merely shut down by an air blow shutdown member 3 provided at the depth of the internal air blow passage 1b. Except that, an unused air blow opening is not different from a used air blow opening. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult for a user to discriminate whether or not the air blow opening is used.